


Helping Out

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: Mikey's just helping out a bro.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Mature audiences ONLY  
> Story Warnings - Sexual innuendoes and imagery (Don't like these topics? Do not read!)  
> Pairings - None. (Do not like? Do not read!)  
> Universe - 2003  
> Ages - Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are all the equivalent age of 21. Usagi is a few years older. (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)
> 
> Story Credits - Hostess brand snack cakes.

**Helping Out**

 

It was a welcomed break from their normal routine for the turtles, having Usagi visit. They all enjoyed their rabbit friend's company, some more than others, and everyone went out of their way to ensure Usagi had a wonderful time during his stay.

Splinter even went so far as to excuse his sons from their nightly patrols, and regular training schedule to give them more time to spend with their friend.

Usagi was very appreciative, and more than a little honored the renowned ninja master thought so highly of him Splinter would excuse his sons from their duties for the duration of his visit.

The only problem was, being a samurai without a master, Usagi wasn't used to extended periods of inactivity. At the very least his days were filled with doing whatever he must to provide himself with the basic necessities of living such as food and safe lodging for the night.

To put it bluntly, the bunny was getting bored.

Also not used to long periods of inactivity, Leonardo was nearing the end of his relaxation rope as well.

Being kindred spirits of like mind, the two warriors decided to kill some time participating in their favorite pastime, sparring.

Raphael, also having had more than enough down time, was quick to join in.

The unmistakable sounds of metal upon metal immediately drew Splinter's attention from the TV array to the dojo. The ninja master quickly turned the impromptu sparring session into a two-on-one training session much to the three fighters' delight.

Normally, Splinter would have insisted his two youngest students join in. However, when Splinter relinquished the TV array, Donatello with Mikey in tow, quickly claimed it.

Splinter opted to leave the two youngest be, it was their vacation as well.

Three hours later the three warriors exited the dojo. With their boredom momentarily satisfied, they could turn their attentions to more immediate demands.

"T'in' Mikey made lunch?"

"Probably. One thing our little brother is good at is keeping track of when it's time to eat," Leo chuckled.

"Your brother is not only a master of the nunchaku, Leonardo-san, but he is also a master of the kitchen."

"And you are the master of awesomeness, Usagi!"

Taking a slight detour from the kitchen, Leo, Raph, and Usagi walked over to the sofa. The visiting samurai was curious as to the purpose of the fighting figures flashing across the TV screens with Leo and Raph secretly hoping to find game time munchies lying around on one of the nearby tables waiting to be devoured.

The only food to be found was a stack of small rounds cakes covered in chocolate and vanilla icing.

The two brother looked at one another wearing the same look of disgust.

Raph would eat them, IF it were the last food to be found this side of the Brooklyn Bridge. But it wasn't.

Leo on the other hand, would much rather starve.

Usagi, unable to determine the purpose of what he was seeing on the screens, and not wanting to break Donatello's concentration just in case whatever it was was vitally important, turned to the only other person who might possibly know. Mikey. And immediately did a double take.

The orange banded ninja sat on the sofa paying rapt attention to the screens in front of him, seemingly eating one of the little cakes Leo and Raph refused to even consider consuming.

It wasn't so much WHAT Mikey was doing that surprised the rabbit samurai, but rather HOW. Mikey wasn't actually EATING the cake, he was... licking some white filling from the center.

And it was mesmerizing.

Mikey would run the tip of his tongue over the creamy fluff, barely picking up even the smallest amount. Then after he swallowed the teeny morsel, he would plunge his tongue into the center making the cream ooze up onto the edges of the chocolaty cake to be slowly and sensually licked off.

Usagi swallowed hard, wondering if Mikey was aware of the effect he was having on the rabbit warrior.

"Michelangelo, must I remind you not to play with your food?" Splinter gently scolded as he walked by teacup in hand.

"It's not mine, Sensei," Mikey answered, licking cream from his upper lip. "It's Donnie's. He doesn't like the white stuff so I offered to lick the cream out of his Ding-Dong."

Leo looked at Mikey, eyes bulging. Raph quickly succumbed to a coughing fit apparently having choked on something.

Splinter's whiskers gave a slight twitch. "And just why could your brother not have removed the cream from his own... Ding-Dong?"

Donnie fought not to grin. "I didn't have an extra hand to hold it, Sensei. I was worried I'd smear it all over the place and make a mess if I tried to hold it in my mouth."

Raph, almost back to being able to stand fully upright, went right back down. This time, Leo went with him.

Having spent the last three days with the turtles, Usagi knew something was going on, and it was most likely some kind of joke. He may not know what the joke was, but that wasn't about to stop him from joining in.

Besides, it was kind of fun, this pranking by playing on words. He couldn't wait to try it on his friend, Gennosuke.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," the rabbit offered. "If Donatello-san has more than one... Ding-Dong in need of cleaning."

The lair went silent. The only sounds to be heard was the condensation dripping from the pipes, the pings of metal as Donnie's character slammed into a wall, and Splinter's snickering.

"You learn quickly my young friend," Splinter said as he headed for his room.

Still staring after his father, Mikey handed Donnie his now cream free chocolate cake. "Dudes, I stand in awe."

Leo nodded numbly. "I'm just glad you guys weren't eating Twinkies."

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
